Visgo
by xxxdanixxx
Summary: Eu arrisquei apenas, para poder dizer um dia que eu tentei Gina arriscou nessa noite de Natal. Mesmo que tudo pareça difícil. Ela arriscou para entregar algo para ele: Para Draco. Leiam. Divirtamse. E arrisquem vocês também.


**Visgo.**

Nunca pensei que esses tipos de coisas pudessem acontecer. Você já se arriscou tanto só para ter o gosto de aproveitar aquele momento? Eu me arrisquei. Eu simplesmente enlouqueci. Só pode ser isso. Apenas, para futuramente eu poder dizer: Eu já tentei. Apenas, para isso. Por isso, eu roubei ingredientes no armário do Snape, por isso, eu simplesmente fiz o que é proibido. Apenas, para me disfarçar e conseguir entrar naquele lugar assombrado. Aquele lugar onde ele está. Aquele que eu odiei por anos. E que nutri um sentimento ao ver o quão forte ele poderia ser.

Eu tomei a poção polissuco e com cautela entrei naquele lugar. Consegui encontrar o seu dormitório e depositei o meu presente. Um cachecol tricotado pelas minhas próprias mãos. Eu me esforcei muito para isso.

Ele ainda estava dormindo quando eu (Gina) entrei lá e coloquei o meu presente de natal em cima da cama, perto dos pés dele. Eu me odeio por amar quem eu deveria odiar. Isso parece confuso. Mas, é assim que eu me sinto. Ainda mais disfarçada de Crabbe. Eu soube que ele junto ao Goyle vai sempre tentar pegar uns petiscos de manhã. A maior sorte é que agora praticamente todos estão no Salão Principal comendo um bom café da manhã Que eu acabei perdendo... Por que será que ele ainda está dormindo?

Não sei se quero saber isso. Então, com cuidado vou até a porta.

-Crabbe, o que você está fazendo idiota? –aquela voz. Não posso acreditar o tamanho do meu azar... Por que ele tem que acordar junto agora? Nesse momento tão difícil. A poção logo vai passar o efeito. Eu acabei a tomando e tive que esperar o Crabbe sair. Nisso eu perdi um bom tempo. Tempo do qual foi muito preciso. Mas, foi perdido... Merda.

-Seu idiota... Venha cá. Vamos terminar aquela partida de xadrez.

XADREZ! O que eu faço?

Quando olhei para trás o tabuleiro bruxo já estava montado na mesa. –Não, Malfoy, eu estou com muita fome.

-Hey, você me chamou de Malfoy... Você sempre me chama de Draco. Que você tem fome não é novidade. –riu. –Você tem medo de perder de novo?

Eu senti uma leve vontade de competir. Uma vontade... Mas, se eu fizesse ia se dar mal. Eu não podia. Olhei para a minha mão. Ela estava voltando ao normal. Não! Justo agora.

-Eu tenho que ir, D-Draco.

Malfoy levantou-se. Eu engoli o seco. Ele não podia se aproximar.

-Você não passa frio nesse inverno só com uma camiseta e uma bermuda?

-Por que você ta perguntando isso, Crabbe?

-Eu? Por nada!

-Você está estranho.

Eu escondi as mãos nas costas. –Oh, vamos perder o café... –disse apressada abrindo a porta atrás de mim.

Correndo desci as escadas. Olhei ao redor. Ufa, sem ninguém no Salão. Que por acaso, estava decorado com enfeites natalinos.

-Não pensei que Sonserinos gostassem de coisas natalinas.

-Você está dizendo coisas realmente estranhas. –Draco havia me seguido e ainda para piorar carregava o meu presente nas mãos ainda embrulhado. –Foi você que me deu isso, idiota?

-Não. –a minha voz estava mudando também

-A sua voz...

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. O efeito estava acabando. Eu estava me desesperando. Senti o coração bater violentamente como se a qualquer instante ele fosse rasgar o meu peito e pular para fora. Seria uma cena muito triste, pensei

Comecei a andar para trás. Enquanto, Draco me acompanhava pensando que era Crabbe que estava agindo diferente. O problema é que não era Crabbe. E sim, Ginevra –eu, no caso, extremamente desesperada no momento. Com a possível possibilidade de ele me descobrir. Ele ia me deda. Ia me matar. Faria daquilo algum motivo para me torturar.

Então, lembrei-me do dia que finalmente o viu como menino e não como cobra.

Era um dia bem frio. Talvez, o mais frio do outono inteiro. Eu o vi sentado embaixo de uma árvore cuidando com carinho de um pássaro ferido. Foi uma das cenas que a mais me marcou. Eu até quis me aproximar, mas, não consegui. Eu apenas conseguia ficar o observando com carinho. Pois, naquele momento eu havia o visto trocar de pele, como uma cobra. Crescer. Amadurecer de uma maneira diferente. Aquele sentimento de carinho e adoração me marcou profundamente. Não conseguia esquecer daquela cena por mais que me esforçasse. Já estava claro. Eu não conseguiria. Já havia sido decidido. Mais do que decidido. Eu estava descobrindo o que era amar um cobra.

Finalmente.

Draco abriu o presente e deu um sorriso. Colocou o cachecol sobre o pescoço. –Ótimo. Eu precisava de um desse mesmo. –riu.

Eu riu com a cena. Então, o efeito passou. Os cabelos caíram sobre os meus ombros, à roupa alargou até que as calças caíram no chão. Sorte que a blusa de manga comprida e tricô era bem grande e virou um vestido.

-Oh Meu Merlim Amado. –sussurrei.

Draco deu um sorriso maldoso. –Então, é você.

-Oh, sou eu! Surpresa. –ri sem graça. O que eu faria agora? Estava totalmente sem saída, não?

-Então, foi você que me deu isso... Hmm...

-Eu? Claro que não. Você acha? Eu, uma Grifinória, nunca e nunca te daria isso.

-Não?

-Não. Porque... Porque eu não gosto de você. Você é uma cobra. Uma cobra Sonserina. –ela continuou a andar para trás. As calças sendo arrastadas.

Então, acabou tropeçando nos panos da calça e caindo. –Ai.

-Foi você, não foi?

Olhei para cima. Eu pude vê-lo ali, como sempre. Tão superior.

Eu arrisquei. Arriscar sem pensar nas conseqüências. Somente para poder dizer: Eu tentei. Pensei: É certo? Compensa? Confesso não sei a resposta. Mas, talvez, arriscar seja melhor do que esperar que algo bom aconteça. Como se algum milagre pudesse acontecer. Milagres não acontecem por acaso. Milagres são tão raros. Milagres podem ao menos existir? Eu nem sei explicar, mas, essas montanhas de coisas passavam uma atrás da outra por minha mente nesse pequeno instante. Onde eu posso enxergar debaixo realmente aquele que eu odeio. Aquele que eu amo.

Então, me rendi. Não havia como negar. Nem sempre há como fugir da situação. –Fui eu. –confessei apavorada.

Ele ajoelhou no chão. Eu me assustei. Ele vai invocar alguma coisa. Pensei. Ele vai me esganar. Ele vai...

Então, ele apontou para cima. E eu vi aquela planta idiota. O Visgo de Natal. Não se ouviu já falar, mas, é uma plantinha verde. Que significa pelo mito que quando duas pessoas estão por baixo dela é para que se beijem e confesse amores. Talvez, eu esteja apenas, exagerando.

-Feliz Natal. –ele disse e se aproximou. Seria um erro contribuir? Ainda mais nessas vestes?

Infelizmente, não vou conseguir descobrir. Não mesmo! Eu o paro. Não sei o porquê. Não deveria deixá-lo continuar?

-Eu te amo. –confesso com sinceridade. Eu sei, ele não pode dizer o mesmo. O que é imensamente triste, não? Nem possível é.

-Eu sei.

Eu sei? Que raio de resposta é essa?

O silêncio. Aquele sorriso. Não consigo desvendar se ele sabe o que está dizendo. Nem sei se ele conhece o significado das palavras que eu estou confessando. O meu sentimento profundo e secreto. Será que ele sabe o que está dizendo? Ele pode dizer o que eu estou pensando? Ele pode me retribuir?

-Feliz Natal. –ele repete.

Antes, que se aproxime eu levanto. –Você não pode brincar assim comigo. –digo aos berros. Não parece isso? Que ele está se aproveitando do fato? Eu ouvi isso uma vez. Que ele se aproveitava do fato.

Ele levantou-se junto. Segurou minha mão e colocou-a sobre o cachecol. Isso é estranho. Ele é uma cobra. Uma cobra.

-Eu te vi quando cuidava do passarinho. –ele disse.

-Mesmo?

-Sim.

Eu não sei se isso é uma resposta certa. Eu não sei de nada agora.

-Eu quero amar você. –ele disse. –Feliz Natal.

-Feliz...

Não terminei apenas, senti os lábios dele pousarem sobre o meu.

Arriscar. Para que eu possa dizer eu tentei. Arriscar para que eu ganhe mais experiência. Mesmo que no fim isso não parece real.

Arriscar para que eu seja quem eu realmente sou.

Feliz Natal.

Fim

-.-.-

Olá a todos! Eu sumi do mapa. E agora estou voltando. Lerda, mas, voltando. Eu preparei com muita rapidez esse pequeno fic. Espero que gostem. Espero muito mesmo. Aproveitem.

Espero que nesse próximo ano vocês possam fazer coisas que vocês nunca fizeram antes. Que acumulem experiência. Que vivam mais! Que possam dizer com clareza e feliz: Eu tentei.

FELIZ NATAL

PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!

Curtam muito essas datas especiais. E que no próximo ano eu posso voltar a escrever com toda a força de antes.

Aos que lerem isso. Esforcem-se na medida do possível. Pois, somente vocês podem ser quem vocês realmente são. E fazer o que realmente deve ser feito.

Beijos

Dani Dani


End file.
